


Ambulance Ride

by orphan_account



Series: 30 Seconds to Mars Drabbles [19]
Category: 30 Seconds to Mars
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-09-07
Updated: 2012-09-07
Packaged: 2017-11-13 17:48:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/506113
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A backstory to the Tweet that Jared said about riding in the back of an ambulance.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ambulance Ride

Shannon played his drums robotically, his eyes not even looking at them. His eyes were focused on the sight before him. His little brother forcing himself to get through the concert, and it pained Shannon to see his brother twisting his head as he let out a series of quick coughs and the constant heaving of air. Shannon narrowed his eyes as Jared turned around to face him, a sight that isn’t unusual in a Thirty Seconds to Mars concert. Usually, it was a quick glance between him and Jared, to let each other know that the other was okay, they were having a fun time, or there was going to be a change-up in the set-list. Sometimes, Jared would give a small smirk and that was Shannon’s warning that his baby brother was about to launch himself out into the crowd or going to climb something. But this time, his brother’s blue eyes were clenched in pain as he let out a trio of hacking coughs.   
From the corner of his eye, Shannon could see Tomo looking at their frontman in worry. Honestly, if the concert wasn’t halfway through, Shannon would cancel the remaining portion and escort his brother straight to the hospital. With a frown, Shannon watched as Jared pulled himself together and with all the expertise of an actor, plastered a smile on face and cheered the Italian Echelon as they sang the ending of the song. As he played the last few beats, he saw Jared turn around and make eye contact with him. The sorrowful, wary eyes only sent one message to Shannon:  
 _Misery._

* * *

  
  
Without even waiting for the lights to dim, Shannon launched off his seat and ran to his brother’s side. He threw an arm over Jared’s shoulder, the younger man leaning into him, and led him off stage. As soon as they hit back stage and the sound of the screaming fans dimmed away, Shannon could hear his baby brother’s wheezing breathing.   
“Jay? You okay?” Shannon asked as he stopped walking.  
“Can barely fucking breath,” Jared managed to say.   
Shannon frowned and escorted him to a pile of instrument boxes and sat the tired man down. Instantly, Jared’s head fell into his hands as the man tried to force air into his lungs. Shannon knelt in front of his brother and rubbed Jared’s arms. He frowned when he realized that they were clammy and had goosebumps littering the pale skin.   
“Where’s your inhaler?” Shannon demanded.  
“Dressing room”   
Glancing around, Shannon saw Tomo lingering around, watching the two. “Tomes, get his inhaler!” he ordered before he settled his attention back on his baby brother. “Deep breaths Jay.”  
“Goddamn,” Jared breathed, his eyes squeezed shut, “Every fucking breath hurts.”  
“Here,” Tomo said as he handed the inhaler to Shannon, the bearded man out of breath.  
“Thanks,” Shannon replied as he stood, “Sit straight Jay,” he softly ordered his brother.   
Jared did as Shannon told him to do, and leaned back slightly so his airway was more open. Soon, he felt the smooth plastic of his inhaler on his lips before a burst of cold air entered his mouth. Taking a deep breath, Jared held his breath and prayed that the meds kicked in soon. He felt Shannon take the inhaler away and coughed a few times.  
Sitting next to his brother, Shannon rubbed his baby brother’s back as the man coughed into his elbow. He heard Jared groan once the coughs subsided and lean into him slightly. Automatically, Shannon wrapped an arm around Jared’s shoulder and brought him closer. He rubbed his brother’s arm when he realized that Jared’s breathing hasn’t gotten any better…if anything it has gotten worse. “Tomo, call an ambulance.” Shannon said.  
“No, I’m fine,” Jared gasped, “No ambulance.”  
“Jared, you can barely fucking breath,” Shannon softly exclaimed, “Your inhaler did shit, you need to go to the fucking hospital.”  
Tomo looked torn between the two. He didn’t know which one he should listen to. But one glance from Shannon’s worried hazel eyes, and Tomo knew. With a few clicks, Tomo told the Italian emergency the address of the venue and that their frontman was hyperventilating. 

* * *

  
“I don’t fucking need this,” Jared rasped from underneath an oxygen mask.  
Shannon glared at his brother and squeezed the man’s hand tightly in his own, “Keep it on,” he told him as the paramedics said random things in Italian. Glancing out the window, he could see the headlights of their rental car as Tomo followed them to the hospital.  
“I’m fine,”  
“That’s what you’ve been saying for the past six months!” Shannon exclaimed, “And I’ve been stupid enough to listen to you, and now look where you are! In the back of a fucking ambulance because you can’t breathe.”  
Jared looked at his older brother with wide eyes. He could count the times that Shannon has yelled at him on one hand. Sure, they’ve gotten into arguments, what siblings didn’t? But, he and Shannon would always talk to each other during them; never raising their voices. “Shan,”  
“No,” Shannon said tensely, “I’m sick and tired of watching you do this to you Jay. At the end of every tour you’re knocking on death’s door! You need to stop working so fucking hard!” Shannon stressed as he squeezed his brother’s hand tightly, “You’re going to end up dying before I do!”  
Jared frowned, “Shan, I-“  
“Jared, I can help.” Shannon said, “I know I’m not good with that editing stuff, but I can film things, I can boss people around, I can approve flyers, this band doesn’t need to rest on your shoulders! It’s our band, let me help.”  
“You have things to do, that script you want-“  
“Jared, damn it, Thirty Seconds to Mars is first in my book before the others, just like you. I can fucking do the script after I retire.” Shannon replied, “Stop trying to make everyone one else happy.”  
Jared sighed and looked at the ceiling of the ambulance. Gently, he squeezed his older brother’s hand, “It’s the only thing I know how to do right,”  
Shannon smiled sadly and reached up to brush his brother’s bangs out of his eyes, “Well, you’re pretty good at giving your old brother a heart attack and a few more gray hairs.”  
Jared snorted before looking at Shannon straight in the eyes, “Shan, I’m sorry.”  
Smiling, Shannon patted his brother’s hand, “You just focus on getting better baby bro, that’s all I ask for right now.”  
Glancing out the window, Shannon let out a small sigh of relief when he saw the hospital pull into view. Giving his brother’s hand another squeeze, he sent a small prayer up to whatever deity was listening that his brother would be fine.

* * *

  
  
“So, what did the Doc say?” Tomo asked once he was allowed into Jared’s room.  
Shannon sighed from his spot next to Jared’s bed, the frontman laying in the bed with his arms crossed and obviously not happy, “They want Jared to take a few weeks off, but he is, of course, not listening.”  
“Are you kidding?” Jared rebuked, “Virgin would have our asses if we cut our tour short.”  
“I think your health is a little bit more important,” Shannon growled.  
“Sorry if I don’t want another thirty million dollar lawsuit on us again,” Jared replied, his eyes narrowed, “We only have a few months left, I’ll get through it then not move from a bed for a month.”  
“Two months,”  
Jared frowned, “A month.”  
“Two months,” Shannon said, his arms crossed, “I’m older, you listen to me.”  
“I’m thirty-nine; I think I can make decision myself Shannon!”  
“Two months, plenty of soup, no song writing, no band related anything, no acting, no scripts. Nothing but your ass, in a bed, sleeping and relaxing.”  
Jared scowled, but when he saw his brother’s warning glare, he wilted. “Fine.”  
“What are you going to do in the meantime?” Tomo inquired.  
“He’s getting a stronger inhaler,” Shannon replied, “And to get as much rest as possible while still on tour.”  
Tomo shrugged, “Doesn’t sound that bad.”  
Shannon snorted, “We’ll see.”  
Jared frowned, “You make me sound like a fucking five year old.”  
“You act like it,” Shannon retorted.  
Jared stuck his tongue out at his older brother. “See?” Shannon said with a laugh, “A fuckin’ five year old.”  
Jared rolled his eyes and snuggled deeper into the hospital bed, “Well, if you excuse this five year old, he needs his beauty sleep.”  
“Staying overnight?” Tomo said.  
“Observation,” Shannon replied.  
Tomo nodded, “Alright, night dude. See you tomorrow.”  
“Night Tomes,” Jared replied with a small smile.  
Shannon patted his brother’s arm, “Night bro.”  
“Night Shan,” Jared said through a yawn.  
Leaning over, Shannon pecked his brother’s temple, “Feel better, love you.”  
“Love you…too” Jared mumbled as he fell asleep, his months of work and sleepless nights catching up.  
Shannon chuckled softly and pulled the blanket higher up on his brother’s body. He casted one last look at his brother, a fond smile on his lips before flicking the light off; easing the door shut, Shannon sighed. Looking at his watch, he frowned. He had six hours before visiting hours started again. Rushing through the hospital, he hurried to get back to the bus and his bunk. He wanted to make sure he was here as the doors opened. Jared was restless without his morning cup of green tea in the morning.


End file.
